A dark past
by AnimeSwag
Summary: 14 year old Tyler is a kid who is always picked on in school, he doesn't have any friend until he meets the new girl. But what will happen when he discovers his heritage?


**A/N: Okay, this is a story behind my oc (original character) Let me know what you think and if you like it or not.**

My name is Tyler, I go by Ty most of the time though. I'm a 14 year old boy, in 8th grade, black hair, and I consider myself much different than others. I feel so alone in this world. I dress in dark colors and don't have any friends. Do I want to make friends? Sure I do, but that's impossible.

It was Monday morning, 5:30am. I rolled myself out of bed and changed into my usual dark attire. I fixed my hair, packed my bag, and I went into the bathroom. After I was ready I grabbed my school bag and left outside the door without a word to my parents.

"Tyler!" a voice called to me, "You forgot your lunch." I turned to see my mother in the front doorway.

"Thanks Mom." I thanked her as I took the bag from her hand and turned away to catch the bus. As I sat in my seat I put on my headphones so I wouldn't have to listen to the other student's ridiculous conversations. As I sat motionless in my seat, I was lost in thought. I was thinking about my purpose. What is my purpose in this world? Or do I even have one? As I thought this I was disturbed by a shove on the shoulder.

"Hey, you!" a voice slightly older than my called. "You're in my seat." He added.

"I don't see your name on it." I replied. With this an angered face appeared on the boy's face.

"You must me new," he started, "No one talks to me like that." He added.

"Then I guess I'm the first," but before I could finish I was pushed to the ground off of the seat. I gave a glare to all of the people who stood there and did nothing. I ended up sitting alone as usual.

As we arrived at school I walked to the door to see none other than the principle. I just walked past him and headed to my first period class. "I guess it can't get much worse today," I thought, "Then again, maybe it could." I continued as I arrived in my classroom.

"I hope everyone had a good weekend," my teacher said aloud. "Because we'll be working extra hard this week." He paused for a moment, "Also we have a new student, so everyone please welcome her."

I turned to see a girl with jet black hair with a red streak in it, she looked absolutely beautiful. Of course the only empty seat was the one next to me. She smiled as she sat beside me. What was this feeling I had? It felt so different than anything that I had experienced.

"What do we do in this class?" she asked me.

"This is math class," I answered. She looked at me and then away.

Later that day I got on the bus and the girl got on with me. "Was she going to the same neighborhood as me?" I thought. She sat beside me, I had felt the same feeling I had, had earlier.

"Um, Tyler…" she said,

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Would it be okay if I came over your place today, "just for a little while? To study."

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" I asked with much curiosity.

"My name's Destiny!" she said with a bright and warm smiled on her face.

I walked down the street to where my house was located, I looked to see if the other person continued to follow me home. But before I could look, I saw her next to me hugging on my arm.

We walked to my house and I was greeted by my mother. "Who's this?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"This is Destiny." I said. "She came over to study with me."

"Well I'm glad you're making new friends Ty." My mother smiled.

Later Destiny and I went up into my room to study. She seemed very curious; she kept looking around my room finding new things at every turn. It's like she had never been to someone else's house before.

"So how do you do this problem again?" she asked.

I looked over to her paper and took the pencil from her hand. "First you square it then multiply it by three." I replied to her.

"Why is your room so dark?" she asked randomly. I paused and looked at her. I wasn't sure how to answer that question because, I really didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, I always just preferred darkness…" with those words she looked at me differently than she had before; not with friendliness and happiness, but fear. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" I asked her.

"Um, it's getting late, I have to go." With that she was gone in moments.

Later that evening my father walked into my room, "Tyler, did you do your chores?" he asked with an angry tone.

"Yes, I finished them earlier." I said with an emotionless look on my face.

"Good, that means you can go finish cleaning the car." He said.

"But, it's raining." I added.

"Rain isn't going to clean my car now get out there now!"

"Fine." I said as I walked outside in the rain. I began to wash my father's car and as I went to grab a towel, something scratched me. It cut the side of my arm. I later went back to my room and locked the door. I wrapped my arm in a towel and noticed something peculiar; my blood was black. I decided not to tell my mother about this, and before I knew it I was asleep on my bed.

The next day was even worse than that, when I woke up, I found myself on the floor. After I had gotten ready for school I made sure I had everything I needed, because I knew my father wouldn't be as kind as my mother was when I left my lunch. My father would probably just yell in my face about how I needed to be more responsible. And it's for that reason I try to stay away from home as long as I possibly can. Later after I had yet another predicament on the bus, I finally walked into the prison known as "School" I walked slowly to my first class. I noticed that no one was in the hallway, but I just assumed that my bus was late or something. It turns out it was the "or something" I had thought about earlier. I sat down in my first class in my usual seat. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads.

The new student that sat next to me the day before wasn't in school today. That's when I realized why everyone was looking at me. They must have thought I'd done something to her, even the teacher looked at me differently. It didn't bother me or anything, it was just surprising to have everyone looking at me in such a weird manner.

Later after school was over instead of taking the bus, I decided to walk home the long way. As I walked home it gave me a lot of time to think. Why did I even bother going to school? Why did I bother getting up in the morning? Why did I bother putting up with people in this world? I really didn't know the answer to those questions, but I continued to ignore them. I had no reason not to, but I did. Just at that moment a scene flashed through my mind. It was me walking into the house, my father held a bloody knife in his hand, and I saw my mother laying on the floor. My eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Why?" I said simply.

Then I shook my head back into reality. Why was I thinking something like this? Then I realized, I was already at my house in front of the door. I reached for the knob but hesitated. What if the scene I had pictured was true? If it were, what would I do? What could I do?

**End of part one what do you guys think, I made this story up myself, any fanfic request?**

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
